


In your heads

by smilexolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belfast, IRA/loyalistes, Londonderry, Minor Character Death, Smut, Violence, conflit irlandais, de 1972 à 1998, explicit - Freeform, graphic despictions of violence, guerrecivile, histoire familiale, larry stylinson - Freeform, roméo et juliette moderne (enfin si on veut), zombie (song), ça ne sera pas non plus hyper violent non plus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexolarry/pseuds/smilexolarry
Summary: Un conflit, des protestants et des catholiques. Voilà à quoi l’on résume vulgairement le conflit en Irlande du nord durant le vingtième siècle. Des émeutes violentes, des conflits armés, des attentats, des morts. Deux familles ballottées par les conflits, par une guerre civile. Au milieu de tout ça, il y a eu de l’espoir. Un petit espoir, une lueur de bonheur entre deux familles.Inspiré par la chanson 21 Guns de Greenday et The Cranberries, Zombie





	1. what's in you heads ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! C'est ma première fiction ici et je suis excitée de voir ce que ça va donner. Je ne suis vraiment habituée aux longues notes, donc on va essayer d'aller à l'essentiel, en quelques points :
> 
> \- C'est une fiction qui traitera du conflit nord irlandais dans les années 70-80 jusqu'au traité de paix signé en 1998.  
> J'ai fait le maximum de recherches pour que ça soit le plus fidèle à la réalité et aux événements. Il y aura peut être des petites imperfections  
> parce que je ne suis pas une spécialiste du sujet (hélas parce que c'est vraiment intéressant).  
> \- Elle a été principalement inspirée par la chanson Zombie de The Cranberries, que j'aime beaucoup et qui reflète bien le conflit et qui donne un véritable message de paix. Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson, allez l'écouter.  
> \- Les publications seront assez régulières (environ deux fois par semaine)  
> \- pour celles.eux qui veulent, la fiction est aussi sur Wattpad et  
> \- Les annonces des chapitres se feront sur mon compte Twitter (@pxrfect_lloyd) et avec hashtag : #IYHfic   
> \- J'essaierai aussi d'être la plus neutre possible et de ne pas prendre position pour tel ou tel camp. Juste en montrant des deux côtés, ce qui s'est passé. 
> 
>  
> 
> Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir "in your heads" !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what's worth fighting for  
> When it's not worth dying for? " - Green Day, 21 guns

Johannah Poulson et Anne Styles ont grandi ensemble. Mais elles ne se sont jamais vraiment parlées. Elles sont croisées dans les couloirs ternes du lycée, quelques sourires timides et polis ont été échangés, mais rien de plus. Et pourtant, le contexte actuel aurait pu les faire se détester, être des grandes rivales. Le lycée où elles allaient acceptait tout en fermant les yeux sur leurs religions, leurs origines. Au moins une école qui n’appliquait pas cette ségrégation.  
Anne avait eu la chance d’avoir une scolarité normale, qu’elle n’aurait pas eu en temps normal. Mais ses parents avaient insisté pour que leur unique fille puisse avoir un avenir et qu’elle ne devait pas être enfermée dans le quartier pauvre de Bogside. Elle devait juste faire quelques sacrifices comme ne jamais parler de sa religion autour d’elle. De toute façon, à cet âge là, on préférait parler de garçons que parler de sa religion. 

Johannah, elle, venait d’une famille anglaise très croyante qui vivait dans l’un des quartiers les plus riches de Derry. La famille Poulson détenait une grande entreprise dans le transport de marchandise fluviale. Une entreprise florissante qui permettait aux enfants de la famille Poulson, quelques privilèges. Johannah avait toujours eu une vie servie sur un plateau d’argent. Elle n’avait pas de soucis à se faire sur sa scolarité, ni sur son avenir. C'était beaucoup plus simple de trouver un job quand on était protestant. Elle était née du bon côté, c’est ce qu’Anne pensait à chaque fois qu’elle voyait Johannah arriver au lycée, toujours impeccablement habillée, et le visage radieux. Anne l’enviait de pouvoir être aussi…libre. De ne pas avoir à marcher pendant presque une heure pour rentrer chez elle le soir, de devoir passer près d’un mur immense dont les grilles grinçaient quand on les refermaient la nuit tombée.

 

 

La vie avait continué et donné des destins différents à ces deux femmes. Le passé d’Anne était vite revenu après ses années de lycée. Elle avait toujours voulu devenir journaliste. Elle avait fait de brillantes études de lettres et était prête à toucher son rêve du doigt, jusqu’à ce qu’on la refuse. Elle se rappelle encore ce jour où elle était arrivée à son entretien d’embauche avec son diplôme entre les mains. On cherchait des petites mains diplômées pour un grand journal de la ville. Anne s'était dit qu'elle avait toutes des chances et qu'elle pouvait y aller.  
Tout s’était bien passé, sauf quand le directeur, un peu curieux, lui avait demandé d’où elle venait. Elle avait répondu, sans savoir les conséquences, qu’elle venait de Bogside. Le directeur lui avait fait un sourire hypocrite en lui disant qu’il la rappellerait, un jour. Il ne l’avait jamais rappelé, comme la plupart des journaux où elle était allée déposer son CV, pourtant brillant. Elle avait fini par maudire le quartier de Bogside qui, lui portait la poisse. Elle n'avait pas mérité ça.  
Anne avait fini par arrêter et oublier ce rêve. Elle avait finalement réussi à trouver un job de professeur d’anglais dans un petit collège pas très loin de chez eux et était revenue dans son quartier natal en s'installant avec un homme, qui venait de Dublin. Ils avaient fondé un foyer avec trois enfants : Gemma, Harry et Dua. Une famille qui ne vivait pas dans un palace, mais ils essayaient d’être heureux, de ne pas penser à tout ce qui se passait dehors.

Contrairement à Anne, Johannah avait eu plus de chances au niveau professionnel. A la fin de ses études, elle avait trouvé un travail de secrétaire dans l’entreprise familiale. Ça lui permettait une certaine autonomie financière. Elle avait beaucoup de projets pour la suite, comme quitter la demeure familiale pour s'installer dans un beau quartier. Elle avait une bonne place qui aurait pu la faire facilement monter en grade dans l’entreprise et pourquoi pas finir par devenir collaboratrice. Son père avait prévu pour elle de gêne chose, depuis le départ de son fils pour la France. Puis un événement avait un peu bousculé ses plans. Elle était partie quelques semaines en France chez son frère, écrivain qui vivait dans le sud. La France lui avait permis quelques jours de repos mais aussi de faire une rencontre particulièrement. Entre deux périodes de bronzage sur la place, elle avait fait la connaissance un peu maladroite avec Ivan Tomlinski, un artiste anglo-russe qui venait chercher l’inspiration sur la côte d’Azur. Ils avaient eu tout simplement le coup de foudre, un truc niais comme dans les films. Jamais Johannah ne pouvait s’imaginer s’enticher d’un qui avait dix ans de plus qu’elle. Le destin avait bien fait, ou pas, les choses parce que trois mois plus tard, elle apprenait qu’elle abritait en son ventre un petit bonhomme. Allant contre les principes de son père, elle était restée en France avec son amant. Une décision qui allait lui coûter finalement très cher, mais elle s’en fichait. Elle était amoureuse d’un homme qui prenait soin d’elle, qui l’aimait comme elle était et elle avait la chance d’avoir un enfant.

 

Le destin avait brisé la jolie bulle de bonheur qu’ils avaient créé, quand Ivan avait eu un grave accident de voiture qui lui avait malheureusement coûté la vie, laissant sa femme enceinte de 7 mois. Un drame qui l’avait poussé à revenir à Derry, seule avec un enfant et le regard froid de son père qui avait totalement écarté sa fille de l’entreprise. Il n’avait hésité à cracher à la figure de sa fille qu’elle était le déshonneur de la famille. Johannah avait juste eu le temps de faire ses valises et elle était partie, se retrouvant seule dans les rues de Derry par une froide nuit d’hiver. Elle n’avait personne chez qui aller. Personne qui ne voudrait d’elle, elle était seule. Par hasard, Anne passait par là. Elle rentrait de l’école catholique où elle travaillait et elle avait reconnu Johannah assise sur le bord de la route, au plus mal. Même si elles n’étaient pas amies au lycée, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser et quand elle avait vu l’énorme ventre de la jeune femme, elle l’avait amené au plus vite chez un médecin. Et heureusement, elle était sur le point d’accoucher. C’était finalement avec l’aide d’Anne qu’elle avait pu sauver ce petit être qu’elle chérissait le plus au monde. Son petit ange aux yeux clairs.

 

Une sorte d’amitié était née entre elles. Une amitié au départ très timide, qui s'est construit pas à pas. Johannah avait longtemps remercier Anne et elles avaient continué à se voir. Une amitié naissante très fragile, qui s’était finalement transformée en une haine silencieuse.


	3. And the violence caused such silence

C'est encore avec une égratignure au genou qu'Harry rentre chez lui. Anne n'est pas dupe, elle sait très bien qu'il n'est pas encore une fois tombé dans la cour comme il le dit. Cependant, elle ne peut rien lui dire. Son fils se braque à chaque fois qu'elle lui demande des explications, alors elle se contente de soupirer et de soigner ses blessures. Cela dure depuis des mois. Il revient toujours écorché du collège où il vient d'arriver.

 

— Tu as fait quoi cette fois-ci ? Elle ose quand même lui demander en nettoyant la plaie.

— Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

 

Ce sont les seuls aveux qu'elle aura de lui. Il remercie sa mère et s'en va dans sa chambre. Là, il peut enfin être tranquille, être dans sa bulle. Aux murs, des dizaines de dessins y sont accrochés. Des croquis fait entre deux cours, des portrait de sa famille, des photos de la ville. Harry a une âme d'artiste. Il voir les détails chez les gens. Il voit les petites nuances de couleurs dans leur grain de peau, dans leurs yeux, les sourires qui veulent tout dire, les larmes cachées. Il sait embellir le monde si sale qui l'entoure. C'est dans l'art qu'il peut dire ce qu'il ressent, ce dont il a peur, ses passions, ses petits bonheurs. Il est doué, sa famille lui dit souvent, mais il s'en fiche d'être doué ou non. Il fait juste ce qu'il veut, ce dont il a envie.

Aujourd'hui, il s'est fait frapper encore une fois par des garçons de troisième. Des grands gaillards qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que taper des plus jeunes qu'eux. Les professeurs préfèrent fermer les yeux et tourner le dos pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe, parce qu'il ne faut pas avoir des problèmes avec de puissantes familles protestantes de la ville. Ça ferait tâche pour leur établissement. Il sort de ses pensées quand sa mère l'appelle pour manger dans le jardin. La vue n'est pas super face au mur mais c'est pas grave, ils profitent du soleil.

 

— Des, on mange, tu finiras ta stupide banderole plus tard. Soupire Anne, irritée.

— Arrêtes de dire que c'est stupide, on doit défendre nos banlieues.

— Si, c'est stupide parce que ça va encore créer des conflits et ça va dégénérer, comme la dernière fois.

— Maman, on se bat pour nos droits ici ! C'est super important et surtout non négligeable. Gemma prend la défense de son père.

 

A tout juste 16 ans, elle est très engagée dans les actions faites par les indépendantistes. Au grand dam d'Anne qui fulmine quand elle voit son mari et sa fille être engagés dans ce combat presque perdu d'avance. Agacée, Anne tape du poing sur la table faisant sursauter tout le monde. D'un naturelle très calme, Anne a toujours préféré la raison à l'impulsivité.

 

— Vous êtes aussi idiots que Don Quichotte qui combat des moulins à vent. Tout ça, ne mène à rien, alors s'il vous plait, est ce qu'on pourrait passer un dîner sans avoir à parler de ce genre de choses ?!

 

Le silence est revenu à table. C'est un repas normal chez les Devlin. Un repas avec les mêmes sujets, les mêmes craintes qui reviennent. Anne aurait aimé que sa famille ne s'occupe pas de tous ces actions qu'ils menaient contre les loyalistes. Les seuls dans cette famille qui semblent totalement s'en foutre, ce sont Harry, sa mère et Dua. Les deux jumeaux préfèrent se créer une bulle hors du monde réel.

 

— Je vais voir Louis. Les prévient Harry en quittant la table, lasse des discussions sur la manifestation de demain qui ont reprises entre Des et Gemma.

— Tu ne prends pas un dessert ?

— Non, c'est bon.

 

Harry souffle enfin quand il prend son vélo pour sortir de ces murs qui l'oppresse, de sa famille qui n'a que des mots inutiles dans la bouche. Il n'a pas très long à traverser pour rejoindre la maison des Tierney qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres derrière le mur. Quand Johannah s'est remariée, elle s'est installée près de chez Anne pour se sentir plus en sécurité et puis, les enfants se sont tout de suite bien entendus ensemble alors c'était beaucoup plus facile. Leur maison est plus jolie. Elle a un plus grand jardin très fleuris et en plus, ils ont même un petit chien. Il s'appelle Garenne, c'est un petit Yorkshire blanc, un peu idiot et âgé. Sur le pas de la porte quand il arrive, c'est Johannah qui l'accueille.

 

— Louis est au terrain de foot avec Niall et Zayn, il t'attend.

— D'accord merci !

Johannah le rattrape et lui tend une petite enveloppe.

— Tu pourras donner ça à ta maman en rentrant ?

— Pas de soucis.

 

Harry range l'enveloppe dans son manteau et file jusqu'au terrain de foot qui n'est qu'à 500 mètres. C'est plus un terrain vague qu'autre chose mais c'est là qu'ils se retrouvent avec ses amis le weekend. Tout le monde est déjà là. Niall, Zayn, Louis et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaît. Dans le lot, il reconnaît quelques personnes de son collège, sûrement des amis à Louis. Qu'il y ait autant de monde le rend un peu nerveux, alors il préfère s'installer à l'écart.

 

— Tu ne veux pas du tout jouer avec nous ? Lui propose encore Louis.

— Non ça va aller.

— Allez viens, ça va être sympa.

— Non, c'est bon.

 

Louis n'insiste pas et retourne vers ses amis. Leur relation a évolué. Maintenant Louis a 15 ans, un âge où l'on préfère voir plus grand, discuter avec d'autres personnes, de grandir finalement. Le fossé se creuse entre les deux garçons sans vraiment qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils s'apprécient mais les centres d'intérêts changent, les amis de chacun aussi. Du côté d'Harry, il y a autre chose qui se développe. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner. Quelque chose qui le prend aux tripes, qui teinte sa peau claire quand Louis l'approche, qui pousse son cerveau à rêver de son meilleur ami parfois. Son corps réagit et il ne peut pas faire autrement. Ça lui fait peur. Il aimerait en parler à quelqu'un mais personne ne le comprendrait vraiment. Gemma est beaucoup trop dans ses idéologies, qu'Harry complètement folles, Dua est sur un autre planète les trois quarts du temps et ses parents ne comprendraient pas. Les seuls choses qui l'aident, ce sont ses dessins. Ils sont parfois brouillons, parfois ce sont juste des petits détails au crayon mais là, il peut faire parler ses sentiments. Trop absorbé dans ses dessins, il ne remarque pas Niall s'asseoir près de lui sur la barrière.

 

— C'est Louis que tu dessines ?

 

Le bouclé sursaute et lâche tous ses crayons. D'un geste rapide, il renferme le carnet, les joues rougies. Niall rit et lui donne une petite tape dans le dos. Niall est tout l'inverse d'Harry, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. C'est en rentrant de chez lui, alors qu'on venait de le bousculer dans la boue et il était trempé. Niall l'avait vu tremblant. Il a eu pitié, et lui a déposé sa veste d'uniforme sur les épaules. Les deux étaient restés à l'arrêt de bus et ils avaient discutés.

 

— Je dessine tous les joueurs de foot, sans distinction. Lui répond Harry, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son ami.

 

Niall ne rajoute rien mais il n'en pense pas moins. Il connaît son ami et il sait qu'il en pince secrètement pour son meilleur ami. Harry n'est pas le seul à être observateur. Il remarque aussi le bleu sur son bras. Les garçons finissent de jouer et arrivent vers Niall et Harry. Louis est un garçon vif, très sportif qui adore s'amuser plus que d'étudier au grand désespoir de sa mère qui voit déjà son fils avocat ou médecin. Pour l'instant, il ne veut rien de tout ça, il préfère s'amuser totalement oublier que dans quelques années, il sera adulte. Qu'il devra arrêter de rêver et se mettre à travailler, à avoir une vie morose comme celle de sa mère. Il ne veut pas penser à ça. Il s'assied sur la arrière à côté d'Harry.

 

— Tu vas bien ? On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Si... je suis juste un peu fatigué.

— Les marques sur tes bras, ce ne sont pas des accidents hein ? Louis lui demande en montrant du doigt ses multiples bleus qui ornent ses bras. Pourquoi tu te tais ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas tendre un bâton pour me faire encore plus battre. Le silence est douloureux mais pas autant que tout dire.

 

Louis bouillonne intérieurement. C'est toujours la même chose. Il a envie de secouer Harry et de lui dire de se défendre, qu'il ne doit pas de laisser faire, que ce n'est plus un enfant, que ce n'est plus le petit garçon qui se roulait en boule quand on le frappait en lui piquant sa croix. Il n'a jamais aimé l'injustice, il la déteste même. Louis se lève pour s'éloigner de son ami. Comme d'habitude, il prend le plus beau. Le plus beau des pissenlits pour le donner à Harry.

 

— Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? Harry lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, pas cette fois-ci. C'est juste qu'il te va bien, il éclaire ton visage.

 

Les joues d'Harry rougissent d'un seul coup quand la main de Louis frôle son visage et dépose la petite fleur dans les cheveux. C'est un rituel. Cette fleur représente énormément pour eux, c'est au-delà d'un symbole d'amitié, c'est un symbole de paix. Des éclats de voix retentirent au loin, des militaires en uniformes arrivent sur le terrain vague, les poussant à partir. La vue des nombreuses armes fait tourner la tête à Harry. Il déteste ça, ça l'effraie. Louis attrape la main d'Harry et ils s'en vont à l'opposé des autres. Les deux fuient dans une petite ruelle au calme de Derry. La ville est remplie de militaire depuis l'annonce d'une manifestation de la part de groupes indépendantistes qui réclament plus de droits. Ils observent les barricades, les bagages avec les chars et les militaires en uniformes. La ville de Derry ressemble à un énorme champ de bataille depuis quelques semaines. Des boutiques ont été vandalisées, des tirs ont été échangé entre des petits groupes faisant plusieurs morts. Face à eux, une poignée d'hommes crient, balancent des cailloux sur les policiers en place. A cet instant, Harry est d'accord avec sa mère. Ces hommes se battent contre des moulins à vent. Jeter des pierres pour se faire entendre ne servira à rien. Alors pourquoi essayer de parler quand en face, les armes ont remplacé le dialogue ?

 

— Mon père va revenir bientôt. Il a appelé pour dire qu'il allait revenir. Tu te rends compte Harry ? Il va revenir à la maison !

 

Louis ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde de son père. Il a une place importante dans sa vie. Louis l'a toujours admiré. Parachutiste brillant qui travaille pour l'armée britannique, il est souvent en mission et ne revient presque jamais en Irlande. Et pourtant, aux yeux de Louis, cet homme est un héros. Il est en photo dans le salon en uniforme, fièrement et Harry sait qu'il garde toujours la photo de son troisième anniversaire dans une boîte. Cela rappel à Louis le bon vieux temps, comme il a l'habitude de dire. Harry ne préfère rien dire et laisser parler de son père, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il entend trop son père pester contre les militaires aux ordres de la couronne et puis, il ne les aime pas énormément non plus.

Au moment de partir chacun de son côté, Louis attrape le bras d'Harry pour le retenir. Harry essaye d'ignorer l'accélération presque inquiétante de son petit cœur et l'étrange chaleur qui l'enflamme doucement.

 

— Dis-moi, si ça ne va pas un jour. Si les autres continuent de t'embêter. Je m'en occuperai.

— Je ne veux pas que tu te battes. Tu l'as déjà fait il y a quelques années.

 

Harry fait référence à l'épisode de la croix quand ils étaient enfants. Un épisode encore ancré dans sa mémoire. Louis est un peu belliqueux sur les bords ce qui lui a déjà valu quelques avertissements de la part de ses professeurs et des belles remontrances par sa mère mais Harry est quand même touché. Louis serait capable de se battre pour le défendre.

 

— Eh bien, même si je ne peux rien faire, viens me voir. Je pourrais décorer tes cheveux de milliers de pissenlits juste pour te faire rire.

— Et que je me fasse attaquer par des abeilles ?

— Ça pourrait être une option ! Plaisante Louis, ce qui lui vaut un coup dans l'épaule.

 

Les deux adolescents se mettent à rire avant de repartir chacun de leurs côtés.

 

 

 

Quand Louis passe la porte de la maison, il reconnaît un sac kaki posé dans l'entrée. Il est bien de retour. Son père est là assis à la grande table dd la salle à manger avec sa mère. Les deux plus jeunes sont collées à lui, alors que Dylan est affalé devant la télé. Louis a beau avoir 15 ans, il est presque redevenu un enfant quand il voit Paul Tierney. Ses deux bras enlaçant le cou de son père et un énorme sourire est plaqué sur ses lèvres.

 

— Je ne m'attendais pas à un aussi bel accueil !

— Tu restes jusqu'à quand ? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je vais sûrement finir capitaine de l'équipe de foot, selon le coach. Tu pourrais venir me voir tu crois ? On a un match dans une semaine. Lui dit rapidement Louis, la voix remplie d'enthousiasme.

 

Le châtain ne remarque pas la petite mine triste que prend sa mère soudainement. Paul n'est pas là assez longtemps, mais elle préfère le laisser en parler à Louis. Paul devrait lui dire que d'ici trois jours, il sera de retour à Londres et devra quitter Derry. Mais lâchement, il lui dit :

 

— J'essaierai de venir te voir, je te promets.

 

Johannah soupire. C'est toujours elle qui a le mauvais rôle d'annoncer le départ de son mari encore une fois. De voir son fils, se renfermer au départ de son père et devoir endurer ses craintes. Louis semble satisfait et part dans sa chambre, encore sous l'effet de joie. Son père viendra le voir et il restera sûrement plus longtemps que d'habitude. Une fois, tous les enfants Tierney partis, Johannah se tourne vers son mari.

 

— Pourquoi tu as menti à Louis ? Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit que tu venais juste pour demain et que tu repartais dans deux jours ? Tu sais que tu le fais espérer pour rien ? Il a besoin de repère. S'emporte Johannah, connaissant très bien les conséquences du départ de Paul sur son jeune fils.

— Arrête de le traiter comme un enfant, il va sur ses 16 ans.

— Et alors ?! Tu crois que c'est simple de vivre sans père ? Vivre avec quelqu'un qui envoie une fois par mois une carte postale pour faire acte de présence ? Paul, est ce que tu te rends compte un peu ?

 

Le ton monte et Paul Tierney se lève en se dirigeant vers sa femme, lui assénant une énorme gifle. Ça coupe le souffle de Johannah quelques instants, tellement elle a été surprise de ce geste. Le silence est pesant, étouffant dans la pièce. Johannah tient sa joue entre ses mains, repoussant les quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

 

— Ne me parle plus JAMAIS comme ça, tu as compris ? Plus jamais. Si tu n'acceptes pas mon métier, retourne pleurer en rampant chez tes parents. C'est moi qui ramène le plus d'argent ici donc ne t'avise pas des paroles insolentes ou tu retournes faire la manche dans les rues. Il lui murmure à l'oreille.

 

Son poing s'abat sur la table et il s'en va vers le salon. Johannah ne le reconnaîtra jamais mais Paul lui fait peur, il l'effraie quand ses yeux deviennent presque noirs, quand on a le malheur de le contrarier. Est ce qu'elle l'aime ? Elle s'en persuade. Elle a besoin de lui pour vivre, pour exister. Paul a un très bon salaire à l'armée ce qui lui permet d'aider énormément Johannah et les enfants. Sans cet argent, ce n'est pas son malheureux salaire de vendeuse qui les feraient tous vivre. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui a attiré Johannah en premier lieu. Elle a été séduite par ce jeune homme de sept ans son cadet, la démarche assurée et une silhouette très agréable. Pendant un moment, elle a cru revenir les mois avec Ivan, son premier amour. Les ivresses de l'amour puis finalement, tout s'est vite effacé. Parfois, elle se demande si Paul ne s'est pas mis avec elle par pitié ou parce que ses parents en avaient assez de le voir tremper son pinceau un peu partout dans Derry. Ils ont pensé qu'il se casait enfin.

Parfois, elle se dit qu'elle devrait partir comme Anne lui dit souvent. Qu'elle devrait divorcer et retrouver quelque chose et travailler. Son amie lui a déjà dit qu'elle pourrait l'aider financièrement. Mais elle reste malgré les conseils, mais aussi pour ses enfants. En dépit de son accès de colère qui pouvaient être violents, Paul est un homme aimant avec ses enfants. Il a traité Louis comme son fils, l'a adopté et s'en est toujours occupé si c'était son propre fils. Et puis, il y a Dylan, Phoebe et Charlotte. Elle ne peut pas les priver d'un père. Elle s'en voudrait à vie. Alors elle reste, la tête haute et le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres même si elle souffre.


	4. Another head hangs lowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
> Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
> — Here comes the sun, The Beatles

C’est avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, qu’Harry tient fièrement la main de sa maman. Aujourd’hui est un grand jour. Un jour qu’il attend depuis trois mois. Il a épuisé toute sa famille pendant les vacances en demandant quand il pourrait aller à l’école comme sa grande sœur. Ce matin, il s’était levé tôt pour se préparer et mettre son petit uniforme, et ses nouvelles chaussures vernies et il avait attendu que sa maman vienne pour le petit déjeuner. C’est en famille que tout le monde est allé déposer Harry et Dua à l'école. Beaucoup moins, impatiente que son frère, elle traîne ses pieds, les larmes aux yeux en chouignant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à l'école. 

 

Les portes de la maternelle s'ouvrent enfin. Pour Harry, ce sont comme les portes du paradis qui s'ouvrent devant ses yeux. Ils sont une cinquantaine d'enfants tous bien habillés avec leurs uniformes sombres, beaucoup en train de pleurer comme Dua, certains qui semblent complètement perdus et très peu aussi impatients qu'Harry. Son regard analyse la cour de récré à la recherche de son seul ami dans cet école. Ne le voyant pas, il tire sur ma robe de sa maman. 

 

— Il est où Louis ? Tu crois qu'il va rater la rentrée ? C'est un jour important pourtant. Hein maman ?  
— Ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait pas tarder à Harry avec Lottie et Dylan. 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johannah arrive, tenant les deux plus jeunes dans les bras alors que Louis joue avec son ballon. 

— Tu vois, il est là. Anne rassure son fils qui s'élance presque dans les bras de Louis, à peine plus âgé que lui. 

 

Un sourire aussi grand que la lune de dessine sur les lèvres d'Harry. Son sauveur sera là aujourd'hui. Les deux garçons se sont tout de suite entendus, au grand bonheur de leurs mamans. 

 

— Louis, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? Lui rappelle gentiment Johannah avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de l'école.  
— Maman, je suis grand maintenant.  
— Pas assez grand pour partir sans me faire un bisou. 

 

Il râle un peu et vient doucement déposer un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et courir vers Harry. Un dernier petit signe et les portes se referment. L'excitation d'Harry n'est pas redescendue. Il est toujours aussi impatient de commencer sa journée, même si un peu d'appréhension se mêle à sa joie. Il a peur d'être seul, de ne pas comprendre ce que va lui demander la maîtresse. 

 

— Dis Lou, la maîtresse est gentille ? Il lui demande timidement.  
— Si tu ne fais pas de bêtises, elle est gentille. Mais on dit qu'elle peut devenir aussi grande qu'un ogre quand elle est en colère et qu'elle met les enfants pas sages dans des marmites et elle les mangent. 

 

Cette fois ci, Harry est terrifié. Ses yeux verts jades s'ouvrent en grand face aux paroles de Louis. Est ce qu'elle fera ça à lui aussi ? Qu'elle le mettra dans une marmite pour le manger ? Il se dit que Dua n'a peut être pas pleuré pour rien, finalement. Quand Louis voit des petites larmes de peur perler dans les yeux de son ami, il explose de rire. 

 

— C'est faux, Hazza. Elle est vraiment gentille, je te fais une blague.  
— Bah c'est pas drôle. S'écrie le petit blond en partant bouder. 

 

Louis ne s'est pas calmé dans ses éclats de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de son ami. Il a trois ans de plus qu'Harry alors il connaît bien cette école et c'était trop tentant de faire une petite blague. Blague qui a fait un énorme flop parce qu'Harry a boudé tout le reste de la matinée. Apparemment, les histoires d'ogres ne le font pas rire, Louis devra revoir ses blagues. 

 

La fin de la journée approche doucement et c'est avec le sourire que les trois enfants ressortent retrouver leurs mamans. Une journée qui a passé trop vite aux yeux d'Harry serait bien resté plus longtemps. Même si, il a boudé Louis pendant presque toute la matinée, il a aimé ce qu'il a appris et voir que sa sœur jumelle ne pleurait plus, lui a fait du bien. Même s'ils sont très différents physiquement, ils sont proches. Le soir quand Anne récupère Harry et Dua, elle remarque une petite fleur jaune coincée dans les cheveux de son fils. 

 

— Pourquoi tu as une petite fleur dans ses cheveux?  
— C'est Louis qui me l'a donné pour se faire pardonner parce qu'il m'a fait une blague et ça a failli me faire pleurer. C'est un pissenlit. Je lui en ai donné un aussi. 

 

Anne ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses deux enfants grandir et s'épanouir hors du monde qui les entourent. Les enfants sont naïfs et innocents. Ils ne font pas attention au monde, aux problèmes. Cependant, elle, y pense sans cesse. Le soir, après que les enfants soient couchés, elle s'installe au salon aux côtés de son mari, les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision. Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. Des groupes de jeunes s'affrontent dans les quartiers non loin du mur. 

 

— Les médias essayent de tout dédramatiser. Peste Desmond, en zappant la télé. Depuis quelques temps, se promener dans les rues de Derry après 19h00 est dangereux. Des bagarres ont éclaté dans deux bars proches du mur de la paix. Les hostilités reprennent apparemment.  
— Ce sont peut être des trafiquants de drogues.  
— Non, des groupes de jeunes loyalistes extrémistes. Ils s'amusent à venir près du mur et emmerder les gens, balancer des pierres. Un gamin a été blessé, il y a deux semaines. Il s’est pris une pierre dans le coin de la tête, ses parents ont cru qu’il était mort, tu imagines. On revient dans les années 20 là.

 

Anne n’écoute plus son mari qui continue à déblatérer à quel point la ville devient dangereuse pour eux. Il a peut être raison, mais elle ne veut pas écouter. Elle n'a jamais voulu être mêlée à tout ça. Anne est née ici, elle a vécu derrière ce mur avec ses parents dans l’ignorance du monde extérieur. Elle n’est pas idiote, elle sait bien que les choses sont tendues, mais elle préfère fermer les yeux. Elle regarde les informations de loin, ne se mêle pas des débats et ne prend jamais position. Elle ne veut pas, une chose, que ses enfants soient un jour en danger. C'est tout ce qu'elle demande. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Une gifle, une bousculade, des enfants qui rient, qui se moquent. Les larmes montent et sont sur le point de déborder parce que c’est trop. Il a besoin de se recroqueviller, de se protéger comme sa tortue Diana quand elle a peur. Il ne faut pas pleurer, c’est son papa qui lui a dit que pleurer, c’était fait pour les faibles. Mais il n’est pas faible, il a juste mal. Mal non pas à cause de violences physiques, mais morales. A cet instant, il prit un miracle. Que quelqu’un vienne l’aider, le sortir de tout ça. La petite croix dorée qu’il a autour du cou tombe par terre, arrachée par l'un de ses bourreaux. Il tente de se relever et de l’attraper, mais on la jette plus loin d’un coup de pieds. Cette fois ci, il pleure parce que c’est un cadeau de sa maman pour son anniversaire, elle a dit qu’elle le protégerait. Puis, les rires s’arrêtent, les voix se taisent comme s’ils étaient partis. Il entend les garçons qui l’embêtent s’en aller en bredouillant quelque chose. Une main passe dans les petites boucles qui commencent à se former sur le haut de son crâne. Une petite main chaleureuse qui lui fait du bien, qui le rassure. 

 

— Tout va bien, Harry. Je suis là maintenant.

 

Ses larmes redoublent quand il reconnaît Louis avec un sourire rassurant. Il est sauvé, il va mieux maintenant. Les maîtresses aident Harry à se relever et l’amènent à l’infirmerie parce qu’il a quelques égratignures. Louis décide de rester dans les couloirs en attendant.  
Louis n’a pas vu toute la scène, parce qu’il n’était pas là, à ce moment, mais il a été horrifié de voir le petit Harry, recroquevillé faisant face aux insultes et aux coups de ses camarades. Il a couru pour écarter les détracteurs de son ami, prêt à se battre pour le défendre. Il a reconnu des garçons de sa classe, certains vivent même dans son quartier.  
Il joue avec la petite croix d’Harry qu’il a ramassé, il lui rendra plus tard. Il observe un moment ce collier doré qui pourrait être finalement très banal, mais ça ne l’est pas. Elle représente énormément de choses. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’Harry se fait embêter et il déteste ça parce que ça fait perdre le sourire d’Harry. Et ça rend triste Louis, parce qu’il l’adore ce sourire, rayonnant comme les fleurs. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les autres sont méchants avec lui et ça l’énerve.

Harry sort quelques minutes plus tard de l’infirmerie, des petits pansements sur ses bobos. Ses joues sont encore rougies par les larmes qui ont ravagés son visage. Il adresse un faible sourire à Louis en le remerciant d’être intervenu.

 

— Tu l’as perdu. Louis lui rend la petite croix.  
— Merci de l’avoir retrouvé. C’est maman qui me l’a offerte pour mon anniversaire. Normalement, je dois pas la mettre pour aller à l'école mais je voulais te la montrer.  
— Elle est jolie. Attends moi, je reviens.

 

Louis quitte discrètement le bâtiment et part chercher dans un petit coin d’herbe, des pissenlits. Il y en a toujours près du grillage de l’école. Après en avoir cueilli une poignée, il revient vers Harry et lui tend. 

 

— Tiens. C’est pas un cadeau de pardon cette fois-ci, mais c’est pour que tu sois aussi rayonnant qu’elles, parce que j’ai pas envie de te voir pleurer.

 

Au loin, Louis entend sa maîtresse l’appeler. Il va se faire gronder parce qu’il n’est pas rentré en même temps que les autres. Il va sûrement finir au coin, mais c’est pour la bonne cause, Harry avait besoin de lui. Harry voit son ami s’éloigner, serrant le bouquet de fleurs contre lui.

 

 

 

Quand Louis rentre chez lui, ce soir là, il essaye de comprendre. Il veut comprendre pourquoi les autres sont méchants avec Harry et pas avec lui. Même à table, il pense à tout ça. Pourtant, Harry n’est pas différent des autres. Peut être ses cheveux et ses yeux verts, mais il a exactement le même corps que lui, il a des yeux, des pieds, des mains, des cheveux. Rien qui pourrait donner matière être méchant avec lui et puis, il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne lui. Johannah comprend vite que son fils est contrarié. Elle le voit quand il rechigne à manger ses pâtes au jambon alors qu’il les adorent d’habitude. Alors après être allée embrasser tous ces autres enfants, elle va le voir.

 

— Maman, je peux te dire quelque chose ? Il finit par lui dire, la tête enfouie dans la couette.  
— Qu’est ce qui a chaton ?  
— Aujourd’hui, il y a des garçons qui sont allés embêter Harry et ils ont été vraiment affreux avec lui. Il a même fini par pleurer. Ils lui ont même pris la petite croix qu’il avait autour du cou. Tu sais pourquoi ils sont comme ça, toi ?  
— Tu sais, les gens font parfois des mauvaises choses, ils peuvent être méchants envers les autres juste parce qu’ils sont un peu différents.  
— Mais, il est pas différent Harry. Il a juste des cheveux qui sont aussi bouclés que toi quand tu mets des bigoudis dans les cheveux et il est souvent en train de dessiner mais il est pas différent de moi.

 

Johannah voit bien que son fils est perdu, qu’il ne comprend pas tout qu’au fond, elle n’a pas envie de rentrer dans les détails pour lui expliquer les désaccords profonds qui se passent dans cette ville. Elle trouve ça même injuste que ces gamins s’en prennent à un autre pour des choses qu’ils ne comprennent même pas. 

 

— Le monde est compliqué et tu rencontreras à n’importe quel moment dans ta vie des gens qui feront du mal, qui seront méchants, qui seront violents. La seule chose que tu devras faire dans ses cas là, c’est ne pas être comme eux et protéger ceux qui en ont besoin, d’accord ?  
— Comme ce que j’ai fait avec Harry ?  
— Oui, mon lapin. Maintenant, dors, il est tard.  
— Il reviendra quand papa ?  
— Bientôt, ne t’en fais. 

 

C’est l’esprit plus apaisé par les mots de sa maman que Louis ferme les yeux. Johannah retourne au salon en regardant une photo de son mari, militaire faisant partie du 1er bataillon parachutiste de l’armée britannique. Un métier qui l’envoie souvent loin de sa famille. Chaque jour, Johannah a peur de revivre la perte de l’homme qu’elle aime comme avec le père de Louis. Elle vit dans la panique qu’on lui annonce que son mari a rendu son dernier souffle dans une attaque ou que l’on ait voulu l’assassiner. Depuis quelques temps, des groupes catholiques pour l’indépendance de l’Irlande se sont secrètement formés, inquiétant beaucoup la jeune femme seule. Elle voit souvent la nuit des voitures feux éteints tourner dans le quartier, comme si on les espionnait. Parfois, elle a peur de rentrer seule avec ses enfants. Elle sait qu’être parano n’est pas la meilleure des solutions, mais elle sait que l'inquiétude et la tension à Londonderry ne fait que s'accroître.

#IYHfic


End file.
